


Sentiment

by allmyrandomfictions



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyrandomfictions/pseuds/allmyrandomfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla lies under a mountain of rubble, cursing sentiment for trapping her here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

Carmilla woke up in pain and in darkness.  It was a familiar feeling, waking up in the dark, but not in this much pain. Ow.

She couldn’t move.  She could hardly breathe. It felt like every bone in her body was broken and she realized the building had collapsed, right on top of her.   Down below the rubble, there was no way to keep track of time. It could have been a few hours, a few days, a few weeks.  

_No, it couldn’t have been a few weeks_ Carmilla realized.  _I probably would have starved by now._ Well, it was just a matter of time until she starved down here.  Then she would be reunited with her mom in hell.

_Do vampires go to hell?_ Carmilla wondered briefly.  She would find out soon enough.

And all because of sentiment.  God, she was starting to really hate sentiment.  No wonder she had tried to stop feeling so long ago, tried to stop caring about anyone and anything.  All she needed to do was survive, not feel.

“You know, I am really starting to hate this heroic vampire crap,” she had said.  _Starting_ wasn’t exactly the right word.  She let sentiment and feeling and all that fluffy crap back in a while back, and that ended terribly as well.  Each time she let herself care about someone, she always got hurt.  So she had learned to just not care about anyone.

Carmilla wanted to laugh at the irony of it all, laugh at herself for not learning to not feel, laugh because the only other option was to cry.  But the tiny chuckle she managed sent pain shooting through her ribs.  It was probably best to just lay still. 

And then that nagging little sentiment flitted back across her mind.  Yeah, she might die soon, but this time she had saved people.  She had saved her friends.  She had saved Laura.

Laura would mourn her, of course.  She would cry and keep Carmilla’s side of the room exactly the way it was, a sort of shrine to honor her sacrifice.  But she would move on.  Whether this year, or the next, or the year after that.  She would move on and end up with Danny or some other girl and live her life, forgetting about her supernatural year of college.

In her mind, Carmilla held the image of Laura, surrounded by all the lights, a look of joy and relief at seeing Carmilla, the instant before she realized what Carmilla was about to do.  

She would be okay dying for that smile.  She relaxed and closed her eyes.

And suddenly she was choking.  She was no longer buried by rocks and rubble, but was instead on a soft mattress, surrounded by light and sound, with someone dumping blood down her throat.

She sputtered and coughed, confused.  When her eyes finally adjusted, she found herself back in her room, on Laura’s bed, with Laura standing over her with a soy milk blood box in her hand, and she thought for an instant, that maybe some vampires get to go to heaven.


End file.
